Sweet Nightmare
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Dream. He hated it. He hated feeling so helpless as the demon ravished him relentlessly. He hated how he fell victim to the pleasure he felt, and he cursed his inability to fight back. It was so wrong, and yet, it felt so right. He couldn't stop the monster, this demon, from doing what he wanted. He couldn't, because knew that he also wanted it. 1827. Enjoy!


Tsuna shook fear as he felt the demon above him. He could feel the warm breath fan his cheeks and he could feel the demon's intent around him. He knew what was going to happen to him, and he was powerless to stop him. His hands were bound together and his eyes were covered by bandages. He couldn't move with the weight placed about him, and hated it. He hated this helpless feeling he got whenever he was with the demon.

He just wanted to get away. He wanted nothing to do with the monster that killed his friends and imprisoned him, but at the same time, he felt so drawn to the demon, so allured by his presence. He could only whimper in what he wasn't sure was pleasure or fear as the demon ground his knee with his member, which was out for the demon to see. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Tsuna knew it wasn't the last either. The evil demon had stripped him and ravished him his first day there, and left him in only an oversized dress shirt the fell off of his shoulders and reached mid-thigh. If he could only run, he would've, bet the demon had broken his feet the moment he first tried.

He let out another whimper as the demon's knee continued to apply pressure to his member, only playing with him. He knew, because the demon chuckled, that this would not end anytime soon. The demon would torture him with pleasure, until he begged for more. It didn't matter how many times he came, the demon would continue with his torture until he was satisfied. This was only a game to the monster; a sick, twisted game that he was forced to play. It was pitiful.

He felt as the demon took his time unbuttoning his shirt, purposefully running his cold fingers over his skin. The moment his shirt was fully unbuttoned, the gasped as the demon began to stroke his member with one hand, the other resting beside his head for support the the demon licked at his chest. It seemed random at first, but the thought flew away as the pleasure racked his body. The demon's mouth was so hot, and he moaned for more as the demon took one of his nipples in his mouth, licking it, purposefully blowing on it, and nipping at it, rubbing it between his teeth, all the while pleasuring him below. The turned to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before focusing more on his work below.

A chuckle escaped the demon's lips before he lowered his head again, licking and nipping, lightly tugging, the boy's ear, making Tsuna shudder at the feeling. "How very responsive you are Tsunayoshi," he teased. "We've only just started and you are already so hard and wet. Could it be that you have fallen for me?"

"H-Hibari... sama... Please stop," Tsuna whimpered in response, eliciting another chuckle from the monster.

"Stop you say? Your body and mind are telling two different things. I think I'll continue, just as your body wants me to," Hibari said, stroking his member with more force, much rougher than before, and Tsuna let another loud moan escape his lips as the pleasure continued to course through him. "Do you still want me to stop?"

"I... I can't- Ah!" Again, like so many times before, he allowed his body to succumb to the pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long. The more this went on, the more his reluctance blew away, and he couldn't stop it anymore. He wanted this demon so much now, so much it hurt.

"Come already I see? You must be eager for more," Hibari said, amused. Tsuna nodded slowly, still coming down from his high, cheeks flushed and panting heavily. "What would you like me to do next?"

"In me... Please... Put it in me," Tsuna breathed out. Hibari stroked his cheek with his clean hand and relished in the fact that the boy leaned into his touch.

"So quickly? I think I'd rather play a little more," he responded. Before the boy could say anything, he inserted one of the wet fingers into the boy's hole, enjoying the sight of the boy moaning loudly, cheeks burning red, and his member going hard again. Hibari felt his own pants tightly, and he growled lowly. He wanted nothing more than to pound into the boy's tight ass once more, but he relented. He would take his time with his toy. He wouldn't want to break him so quickly. He enjoyed the boys defiance.

Tsuna felt a second finger enter him, and he also felt the pain and pleasure that came along with it, his back rising off of the bed beneath him, his fist clenching and unclenching as he bit his lower lip to stop a whimper from rising. He felt so disgusted with himself, and at the same time, wanted so much more from the demon, his body rocking back and forth, searching for that spot. He moved his body around, helping the demon find the spot that would bring him the most pleasure, and when the third finger entered him, he felt the long fingers brush against that sweet spot, bringing his pleasure to newer heights.

"Hi-Hibari-s-sama-Ah! M-More!" Hibari smirked as he continued to abuse the boy's sweet spot. At first, he went painfully slow, but now, the boy was begging for more, a rare occasion for him. "F-Faster... Harder! A-Ah! P-Please!" He did just that, pounding his fingers into the boy relentlessly, smirking as the boy spilled his seed once again, most landing on his stomach, and some on his face.

"Hibari-sama," the boy breathed out, panting heavily, more than before, and beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks, to which Hibari unconsciously licked his lips. "Please untie me... Let me see your face..."

He paused in his thoughts. His hands, he had no problem releasing, it was the boy's eyes he wanted to avoid revealing. Those eyes would make him lose all of his self control, and he couldn't have that right now. He released the boy's hands, grinning as the hands reached out for him. "I'll let you see in a while, just not yet."

He stood for a minute, taking off his own clothes, finally releasing his throbbing member, which seemed so throb more at the beautiful sight before him. The boy's hands were on either side of his head, and his hair was thrown around, almost as if carefully placed there, though his hair still framed his face, clinging to it through the beads of sweat. The white dress shirt was beneath him, and his legs were spread, leaving his clear erection for all to see. "Prepare yourself Tsunayoshi," he said. "It might hurt at first, but we are going to try something new."

He sat on the bed in front of the boy and lifted him, only to drop him onto his member. Tsuna screamed, never having felt so much before. He could feel all of Hibari's member inside of him, from tip to hilt, and he clenched his teeth in pain. Hibari continued to lift and drop him, and after a few more, Tsuna began to feel the pleasure and ground his hips to get more of the demon inside him and brush his sweet spot. Hibari smirked from beneath him and Tsuna continued, lifting himself and pushing down, grinding their hips together to get more of the pleasure he searched for. He felt his bandages loosen in his quick movements, but did nothing to fix them.

When they completely slid off, it didn't seem to make a difference, since his eyes were shut tight from the pleasure, but he was forced to stop as hands gripped his hips painfully, keeping him in place.

"H-Hibari-sama?" He heard a low growl beneath him and finally opened his eyes, still clouded over in lust and ecstasy to realize what was to come. He looked down to the demon below him, half-heartedly taking note of the demon's undeniably handsome features as he tried to move his hips again, failing miserably. His eyes never left the demon's face, taking in the narrow gray eyes and silky black hair that fell perfectly onto the demon's face, lightly over his eyes. "Please let me contin-mph!"

This was the first time, since he had arrived, that the demon had actually kissed him. It wasn't gentle, but it was definitely passionate, full of possessiveness. It was rough, but Tsuna liked it anyway, opening his mouth and allowing the demon into his wet cavern. He didn't try to put up a fight for dominance, knowing the demon would easily beat him, and let the demon take over. He was flipped onto his back, and in one swift motion, the demon pulled out of him, only to slam back in with much more force than before, his lips never leaving his own.

He moaned more and more as he hole was abused, their hips rocking in sync and grinding together, causing more friction between them. He screamed out for more, wanting nothing more than the demon to screw him senseless.

"Hibari-sama-Ah! M-More! Harder! Faster! P-Please! I need more!"

"Such a needy little herbivore you are Tsunayoshi," the demon replied, nonetheless following the boy's instructions.

"Ah~!" With that, Tsuna released again, squirting his seed onto their stomachs, and Hibari continued pounding into the heat, following soon after and releasing inside of the boy. He stared down at the warm brown eyes that were still clouded over and bit into the boy's neck once more.

"Mine," he whispered, letting sleep claim the boy.

**~.-.~**

** HOLY MOTHER OF DUCKS! / Never thought I would write an M fic, but I DID! **

** Please excuse it's crappiness. It's my first M rated fic.**

** If you haven't read my other stories, Bloody Nightmare or Sweet Dreams, you wouldn't really get this one. **

** I hope you enjoyed this!**

** Please, REVIEW! and tell me what you thought of it!**

** Ciao~**


End file.
